New Toy
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Kankuro disturbs Gaara by doing naughty things with Crow, Gaara gets curious and ends up getting borderline molested. Temari has a few things to say to Kankuro. Yaoi. KanCrow, KanGaa, stated GaaLee.


AN: I don't own Naruto.

A soft moan and a creaking sound roused Gaara from his thoughts. He looked around and determined the sound was not coming from his room. He rose from his seat because he heard the sound again.

Venturing from his room, Gaara tried his best to keep his footsteps light and quiet.

He located the room the sounds were coming from and peeked into the room through the door that was left slightly ajar.

He saw Kankuro leaning over Crow, fidgeting, brow sweaty. 'Perhaps he's adding new things to Crow...' Gaara thought, though in the end, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He used his Third Eye technique and he gasped at what he saw when the sand-eye rolled to a stop.

Kankuro certainly had added some new things to Crow, in fact, Kankuro was sitting on one of those 'things.' At that exact moment, his eyes closed, makeup smeared, head thrown back in ecstacy and his lips parted to let out another sickly sweet moan.

Gaara found himself blushing and somewhat aroused. He watched with morbid fascination as Kankuro moved up and down on top of Crow.

When Kankuro reached his climax, Gaara almost let out a moan of his own.

"Yes, you know the way I like, Crow..."

Gaara felt disgusted with himself at the fact that his brother's voice and unknown performance had excited him so, but he had to see what happed next.

Kankuro laid down and with one tug of the blue chakra strings, Crow was spooning him. This is when Kankuro saw the eye. He smirked.

Fearing he might be discovered, Gaara quickly withdrew the eye, but it was too late.

"Gaara, you can come in you know..." Kankuro's noice seemed to tease Gaara.

Gaara threw the door open and tried his best to glare at his naked brother and the spooning puppet.

"You were watching, weren't you?" He sounded so very amused and gave a smirk to match. "It's alright, I don't mind." Kankuro sat up, but Crow remained on the bed. Kankuro patted the bed next to him. "Come, sit." Another smirk.

Gaara wouldn't admit it, but his brother's command made him shiver. He did as Kankuro asked and when he sat, an arm was placed gently around his shoulders. A finger tip teased his jaw.

"Did it arouse you?" Kankuro leaned in and whispered. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Kankuro, that's enough- Ahh..." Gaara couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped him as Kankuro's hand was in his pants, wrapped firmly around Gaara's erection. He tried to fight back against the sensations, but gave up and let his brother pull him back to lean against the other's chest.

Gaara's hands went to Kankuro's bare thighs. With each squeeze of Kankuro's hand, Gaara dug his fingernails into Kankuro's thighs. When his brother moaned in his ear, Gaara let his head fall back against Kankuro's strong shoulder.

"What excites you, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, slipping his hand into the casual yukata Gaara was wearing over his normal pants. "Is it that guy, Lee?"

Gaara growled and tried his best to glare.

"I like Lee," Gaara said, "I don't just want him for sex." He slapped away the hand feeling up his chest.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be nice to feel lips around your dick?" Gaara let out a tiny moan and Kankuro felt Gaara's cock twitch in his hand. 'Bingo...' Kankuro thought as he continued to stroke Gaara. "Wouldn't it feel great to feel his tongue flick over the head and lick up and down your shaft?"

Apparently the visual was too much for the younger of the two as he reached his climax. Kankuro smiled and licked his fingers.

Embarassed, Gaara fixed his yukata and left without a word. Just a look and a blushing face.

Kankuro stood and dressed, and the second he finished, Temari stepped into the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"You were watching, too?" Kankuro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Listening, unfortunately..." She said, opening an eye. With one tug of the chakra strings, Crow was leaning over and clutching to Kankuro's shoulders.

"Well, you look like you have something to say..." Temari pushed away from the wall.

"Don't get too attached to Gaara. After all, as he said, he likes Lee." Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but Temari didn't let him get anything out. "I mean, the man, er...boy, whatever, I liked turned out to be gay..."

"Shikamaru's gay?" Kankuro tried so hard not to laugh. 'I knew it,' he thought.

"Yeah and he's with Choji..."

Kankuro burst out laughing. He hadn't noticed Temari's fan until she opened it and started chasing him with it. "I'll kill you!" she yelled.

AN: This just came to me one day... God, I suck at life... Thinking of Crow as a sex toy! yay me! depression lol! But, anyway! Please review! Love!


End file.
